Victorian Dreams
by Morgana Wheatley
Summary: After seeing the recent Setlock pictures of all the cast in Victorian costumes. Here is my take on what could happen. After Sherlock secures a mystery substance he begins to find that it has strange effects. One shot. Contains implied Sherlock/John feelings. Set after Series 3


****Disclaimer:I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.****

**Victorian Dreams **

It wasn't the first time Doctor John Watson had seen his friend Sherlock Holmes stroll into their living room covered in blood, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Where's your harpoon?" John inquired going back to reading his paper.

" No need for a harpoon this time John. The man was telling me everything. He just didn't know it"

"And the blood is...?"

"Pig" said Sherlock simply, making his way confidently into the kitchen and sat at the table. John sighed and put his paper back down and regarded Sherlock.

"Are you going to get cleaned up at some point, you know what it does to Mrs Hudson"

"Does it bother you" said Sherlock

"I'm used to it. What's that you've got there?" Referring to the small glass tube which held a clear liquid that Sherlock was looking at closely.

"I got it off the thug I was questioning earlier. He seemed somewhat reluctant to let it go. Which has led me to believe this little vial is a key piece to the case"

"So this could be the reason why the Empress stepped in front of a train at one o'clock in the the morning"

"Exactly John"

Suddenly the two men heard a loud scream from the doorway connecting the hallway with the kitchen. It was Mrs Hudson. "Sherlock what happened!"

"Not to worry Mrs Hudson. None of its mine"

John got up quickly hand comforted Mrs Hudson, he then said in a hushed tone to Sherlock "go and have a shower" He noticed Sherlock smirk a little and then get up and make his way to his bathroom.

"A cup of tea Mrs Hudson?" Asked John

"I will but not in this kitchen John" the doctor agreed and led her back down to her flat.

Later that evening after a brief phone call to Mary and his daughter John strode back into the kitchen to find Sherlock perched on top of a chair, his long fingers pressed together up to his lips regarding the vial intently. It seemed to John that Sherlock only had his dressing gown preventing him form being completely naked. It was another familiar sight for John but not an uncomfortable one, which slightly puzzled him.

"Any ideas?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Many, but I have yet to open the bottle"

"Of course you have. I was going to get some food. Have you eaten recently Sherlock?"

"Oh last week I think. I still have a few more days"

"I'll grab something for you anyway"

"Fine" Sherlock said shortly not taking his eyes off the clear liquid.

John shook his head and left the flat taking his coat with him. Eventually he found himself at the local fish and chip shop and ordering a medium portion of Haddock and chips for him and a small portion of chips for Sherlock. Automatically he put salt on one half of the bag and vinegar on the other and then shaking it up, just how Sherlock liked it. He always said that it was the best was of evenly distributing the flavours.

He remembered the way Sherlock first explained the science of it to him and John found himself grinning with amusement. He stopped however as a few people were starting to stare at him. Not for the first time John wondered why the thought of Sherlock sparked such a strong reaction from him.

Back at the flat, finding the peace of 221B relaxing Sherlock had begun to experiment with the clear substance inside the glass vial. His various dye reaction tests had revealed nothing. It was clearly not any known drug, if that was what it was, if it was any link at all. Sherlock had a brief moment when he wondered if the liquid was important at all but then he deleted those thoughts, the burly hit-man would not have given the vial up so easily if it was not important. Heating was the next step.

He grabbed his Bunsen burner and clamp and raised the vial above the flame. He uncorked the top and watched as the liquid began to bubble. Steam rose and began to fill the kitchen. Sherlock began to fill a slight chill and began to regret not putting anything else on underneath his dressing gown. He tightened the belt and leaned in closer. All the substance was doing was bubbling and producing a lot of steam. Sherlock stood up and felt the blood rush to his head. He was acutely aware of the steam that was becoming thicker by the minuet filling his lungs and making him feel dizzy. He swayed for a time before his body gave out and he fell to the floor, narrowly missing the edge of the table.

When Sherlock awoke he found himself in his bedroom but as he glanced around he noticed that things were not quite right. His periodic table had been rewritten on a large piece of parchment, his electric lamps and lights had been replaced with candles and oil lamps, a 1850s fireplace had been installed and was ablaze, even his clothes had been replaced with Victorian garments. "John! What's going on!" He shouted

John burst through the wooden door, also wearing a Victorian suit and sporting a large brush moustache. "Oh God, you're not growing that again are you?"

John POV

I heard Sherlock shout and left Mary in the lounge with Charlotte as our child had also just woken up from a nap It had been at least an hour since I had found Sherlock prostrate on the kitchen floor, thick white smoke filling the whole flat, I hurriedly checked Sherlock's pulse and turned the flame off. Almost instantly the smoke evaporated and I managed to half carry half drag Sherlock to his room, I had then called Mary to tell her what happened and she agreed that she would be right over.

I burst into Sherlock's room and saw him sweating profusely and looking very confused. He then looked at me with a face of disgust and said " Oh God, you're not growing that again are you?"

"Growing what?" I asked, confused myself.

"That moustache on your lip. It looks even worse than last time"

"I have nothing on my lip Sherlock"

"Never mind that John. What in Gods name have you done to my room?"

I looked around but nothing had seemed changed.

"Nothing has changed Sherlock" said John

* * *

"I hardly call a fireplace nothing John" said Sherlock getting out of bed quickly and swaying a little. John moved forward to catch Sherlock but Sherlock retaliated "don't you let that thing get near me" gesturing to the moustache.

"Let me inspect the flat, this practical joke can hardly be that extensive"

Sherlock made his way unsteadily around the flat and found that everything was the same as his bedroom. It was like he had stepped back into a period drama. Then he noticed Mary playing on the floor with her daughter Charlotte of a year. Both the females were in Victorian outfits too.

John POV

"Well you've certainly put a lot of thought into this one haven't you. Even involving Charlotte, to two clearly do not get out enough." Said Sherlock collapsing in to his chair. I felt a but of anger rise up inside me.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Sherlock!"

"Really! So dressing up in Victorian clothing and redecorating people's homes is normal to you is it John?"

"What did you say?" I asked, astounded

"You heard" said Sherlock "times like these I really need a cigarette. But I suppose you've changed them as well haven't you." Then he turned to Mary "come on then Mrs Watson give me my pipe and tobacco"

"You've really gone mad this time Sherlock" said Mary drawing Charlotte to her and walking over to me. Then it struck me. The last thing I had left Sherlock doing was experimenting with that liquid he had taken from the mysterious man. This must have something to do with it.

I turned to Mary and said "he's been drugged Mary. We need to clear his senses. Can you run a cold bath for me please. He needs to be fully submerged."

"Oh right, this will be something to watch!" said Mary, thankfully seeing the funny side. I left Sherlock grumbling in his chair and took Charlotte down to Mrs Hudson. When I retuned Mary said to me "The water's ready. Do you need my help?"

"Just be ready outside with a towel. He's not going to be happy afterwards" said I.

I found Sherlock and said to him "come on Sherlock, lets get you sorted"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you stop being such a pompous ass and follow me"

We when to the bathroom and I shut the door, leaving Mary outside, towel in hand.

"Right I'll need to remove that dressing gown. Unless you want it to get wet."

Sherlock guffawed "I am not getting in that bathtub John. The temperature will give me hypothermia"

"It needs to be cold to shock you Sherlock. Now take off that robe"

"No"

"Sherlock don't be so difficult" Said I, raising my voice. We struggled for control of his belt all the while edging closer to the bath tub of water. I eventually won, exposing Sherlock completely, but at a price. We both fell into the water with myself on top of a naked Sherlock. In the commotion of the cold water splashing us both and the floor, I held Sherlock's head underneath the water for a few seconds.

I then let him sit up because I could not contain my laughter anymore. He stared at me for a brief moment, shook his head an coughed. "Imagine if Mrs Hudson saw that"

* * *

The clock struck ten and Sherlock, John and Mary had sat themselves in the lounge. Charlotte was fast asleep, Sherlock was indulging himself in a nicotine patch.

"So what was that all about?" Asked John, still very confused.

"Its clear John that the liquid is a hallucinogenic that makes you think you're in another time-zone. I thought I had gone back to the Victorian era. It was very realistic John."

"So that's what happened to the Empress"

"Precisely, and she wondered into the path of the train because she was under the impression that the train line had not been built yet"

"That's awful. But why?" Said Mary

"That's what I intend to find out" Said Sherlock picking up his violin and began to play softly.

~Fin for now~


End file.
